gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber
GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta Full Saber"), is the variation of the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the 00 QanT is already at the pinnacle of Celestial Being's Mobile Suit Technology, the 00 QanT Full Saber serves as a experimental weaponry system before the unit acquires the GN Sword V. Unlike the backpack-like structure used in the normal 00 Qan[T], a more traditional cone GN Drive chassis is used on the Full Saber. Both the GN Sword IV Full Saber and the GN Shield are physically connected to this alternate in a style more reminiscent of its predecessor 00 Raiser. The 00 QanT Full Saber setup is also equipped with two experimental weaponry. First is the GN Sword IV, an experimental buster sword based on both the GN Buster Sword and the GN Sword III which used to test out the variable weapon change for Innovators like Setsuna. Having 5 modes, the GN Sword IV can transform into various weapons to suit out Setsuna's fighting style. Second is the GN Gunblades, three dagger-like blades attached to the GN Sword IV used as close combat weapons as well as remote weaponry. Each of the Gunblades has three forms, depending on the formation. The QanT Full Saber's experimental weaponry is considered a success, but also heavy due to its size. But the feedback from the two experimental weapons helped their research on the development of the GN Sword V and the GN Sword Bits. Weapon Modes Below are all the weapon modes of the GN Sword IV and the GN Gunblades: *'GN Gunblade Blade Mode': The first form of the GN Gunblades. One Gunblade acting as a sword akin to the GN Sword Sword Mode. *'GN Gunblade Gun Mode': The first form of the GN Gunblades. One Gunblade acting as a handgun akin to the GN Sword Gun Mode. *'GN Gunblade Twin Edge': The third form of the GN Gunblades. The two Gunblades in Blade Mode combined in a lancer-like appearance. *'GN Sword IV Saber Mode': The basic form of the GN Sword IV. The buster sword can cut down close ranged enemies. *'GN Sword IV Rifle Mode (High Output & Rapid Fire)': The Second form of the of the GN Sword IV. Held horizontally, blade folded back a la the Swords I and III and used as a rifle. *'GN Sword IV Rifle Mode (Wide Cutter'): The Third form of the of the GN Sword IV. Held horizontally, it's blade is rotated like the Sword II Rifle Mode. *'GN Sword IV Full Saber (Full Saber Mode)': The Fourth form of the of the GN Sword IV. It's actually the Saber Mode with the three Gunblades attached, held vertically. *'GN Sword IV Full Saber (GN Launcher Mode)': The Fourth form of the of the GN Sword IV. This mode is like the Rifle Mode but with the Gunblades attached. It functions as a high powered buster launcher. Armaments ;*GN Shield ;*GN Sword Bits ;*GN Sword V :Like the original QanT, the Qan Tcan optionally carry the GN Sword V. ;*GN Sword IV :A GN Sword with a similar appearance to the GN Buster Sword II. The 3 dagger-like objects mounted on it are known as GN Gunblades. In addition to the regular "Saber" and "Full Saber" Modes (without/with all gunblades mounted receptively), it also possess three other modes known as "GN Launcher" Mode, "High Output Rifle" Mode and "Wide Cutter Rifle" Mode. ;*GN Gunblades :These are three dagger like weapons mounted on the GN Sword IV.October 2010 magazine scan; name will be updated when acquired http://bbs.xhood.net/attachments/month_1010/10101821483ff530e04c2e0116.jpg Similar to most weapons of the GN Sword series, they possess both a Gun Mode and a Blade Mode. Two of these can combine together ala GN Sword II staff to form the "GN Gunblade Twin Edge". They also contain handles that are used when handling the GN Sword IV in it's various modes. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;:*GN Field ;*Twin Drive System ;:*Trans-Am System History Pics Gallery 1285424271414.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - 00 QanT Full Saber. Full Saber 1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT Full Saber Full Saber 2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT Full Saber, Back View/Lineart Full Saber 3.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT Full Saber - GN Sword IV Full Saber, Lineart. 00Q Full Saber.jpg|Fan art CG of 00 QanT Full Saber, front view. 00Q Full Saber Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of 00 QanT Full Saber, back view. GN Full Saber II.jpg|Fan art CG of GN Sword IV - Full Saber Mode GN Full Saber.jpg|Fan art CG of GN Sword IV - Saber Mode and the 3 dismounted GN Gunblades HG QanT Full Saber.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - 00 QanT Full Saber 5019694209_4df56762f8_b.jpg 5019694805_f652cd70d4_b.jpg 10101821483ff530e04c2e0116.jpg|Scan depicting GN Sword IV's and GN Gunblades Modes References 00 Qaunta Full Saber Article.jpg 4920504050_cd6d0c4005_b.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111003.jpg External Links Category:Anno Domini mobile suits